the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Swarm
The Pilot History During the closing months of the year 1921, as the Castellammarese War raged on between Joe Masseria's group and the supporters of Salvatore Maranzano, a small mob familly was gaining strength in Baltimore as a supporter of Maranzano. The Bellini familly was founded by Niccolò Bellini some years earlier, but only recently has it gained fame. At the end of the war, and after the subsequent assassination of Maranzano and the establishing of the commission, Niccolò passed the leadership of the familiy to his biological son, Alberto Bellini, Cassandra's grandfather. Since then, the leadership of the Bellini family was passed from father to son, with the exception of a short period where Alberto's sons fought for the leadership of the family. It was only in August 1989 that Cassandra Belini was born, after her three brothers, from Brookelyn Smith and Antonio Bellini, brother to the current boss of the family, Martino Bellini. Contrary to his three brothers, Antonio did make any attempts to claim the position of head of the family. Instead, he supported the claim of his older brother Martino, and as such, is the only living brother Martino has. This alliance created an undestructible bond between the two brothers and that bond would later play an integral part in the raising of their respective children. Cassandra lived her childhood in the comfort of her father's downtown penthouse appartment with both her parents and her three brothers. Even then she was almost as brazen and quick to action as she is to this day. She was also the least disciplined of Antonio's children and probably still is to this day. Even at that age, Cassandra's loudmouthedness was a well known and well discussed subject amongst the frequent visitors to the appartement. Because her father was extremely close to his own brother and her uncle, Cassandra probably spent as much time with her cousins as she did with her own brothers. However, since Martino wanted to raise his children in a disciplined manner to avoid what had happen with his own brothers, Cassandra's attitude wasn't always appreciated by him. She almost always got punished more often by her uncle than by her father. As Cassandra grew into her teenage years, she became more and more rebellious towards her father and the authority of her familly in general. Antonio and Martino tried to restrain her by having her do normal "associate" level work for the familly, but this practice was only partly succesful. Cassandra's disrespect towards authority in general wasen't completly eliminated, but eventually her desire to involve herself more in the work of the familly got the best of her and she resolved to be more controlled so that she could attempt to climb the hierchal ladder. That self-control she decided to acquire finally paid off when she reached adulthood. Soon after she reached the ripe young age of 21, she was selected to be elevated to the position of "made man", the rank of official acceptance in the family, and she underwent her initiation ritual. An initiation ceremony often included the burning of an image of a saint and the spilling of blood. Hers, more specifically, consisted of the spreading of the blood from her thumb onto a representation of St-John the Apostle and then holding the image in her hands whilst it burned. That same night, she went to a tattoo parlor and got a an image of the sigil of the Curch of St-john to remind herself of her new obligations and responsibilities, as well as to remind herself of the consequences, should she ever betray the oath she took, the Omertà. Personality Rash, brazen and ultimately decisive are three adjectives that can define Cassandra's personality very accurately. Her decisions are always made quickly and without much planning, but that dosen't mean that those decisions are unintelligent or always inappropriate; she has simply learned to think quickly and act decisively. She is very outspoken, not reserved in holding her opinions back from her teamates or from anyone around to hear it. However, she does repect the Omertà, the code of silence of her familly. Therefore, the only subject's secrecy that she respects is her family's activies. True respect of a person does not come with rank in her eyes. Her politeness will only come once someone has proven he is deserving of it. Altough her exterior shows a lack of respect for teamates or other associates, her familly did teach her the consequences of betrayal, and as such, great loyalty lies hidden behind her somewhat abusive exterior. On top of the would-be qualities that were just mentionned, Cassandra also lacks discipline, something her family was never able to fully indoctrinate into her. As such, she partakes in many practices that her family greatly looks down upon, such as the consumption of mind altering substances like alcohol and many other kind of drugs. Her addictions include ketamine and alcohol primarily, as well as more benine substances like tobaco or caffeine. Adrenaline is also part of her addictions, however this particular one could be benificial as it would help aliviate the effects of withdrawal during battle. Even tough those are the only products she is addicted to, she oftenly partakes in the consumption of cannabis, ecstasy and LSD. Appearance With a soft skin of a tone stradling the boundaries between white and olive, Cassandra's Italian descent is clearly evident in her physical appearance, while not being as overpowering as it is on people of full Italian descent. Long, straight, clean, straw colored hair straddles her head in a thick mane inherited from her mother's side of the familly, while still maintaining the deep, emerald-green eyes that are characteristic of her father's lineage. A fairly sized nose and lips of somewhat average thickness are further signs of her mixed lineage. Standing a mere two inches above the United States' average height for female, Cassandra is still somewhat shorter than the average American male. Whilst her body mass index and her fat percentage is in the region that one would consider "healthy", it is admitedly within the lower portions of that tier. The cat-like musculature of a profesionnal level gymnast can easily be seen on her body and helps give her an healthy and attractive appearance. Her bust size isn't overly big, staying in the C-cup range, and her hips and buttocks stay in line with the rest of her body, minimizing the hourglass feeling to her shape. A giant, colored tattoo of a rose covers the left half of the upper portion of her back, centred on her left shoulder-blade. The inside of her forearm bears a tattoo of the sigil of the Curch of St-John the Apostle as a reminder of her initiation. As far as clothing and personnal fashion is concerned, Cassandra usually prefers more expansive and classier clothing as "Casual" outfits, such as Italin-cut suits and ties. Even though she isn't ignorant of the existance of "lighter" and cheaper outfits, she was mostly raised without them and so her childhood shaped her preferences. And for the same reasons, darker and more somber colors are usually picked before the brighter ones. These simpler outfits do see use whilst she is wearing her power armor, mostly tight fitting clothing so as to not hinder the movements of the mesh armor. Relations & Allies =The Suit= Suit Crunch *Starting Budget: 250 *Suit Class: Mesh 0 *Suit Construct: Biped 0 *Construct Variant: Armored 5; Lightweight 5 *Controls: Brain Implant 2 15 *Armor Material: Basic 0 *Defense: Industrial Material 15 **Invisibility 10 **Temperature Resistance 1 5 **Improved Hull 5 **Pressure Shielding 15 *Locomotion: **Adhesion 10 *HUD: **Enhanced Vision 5 **Thermal Vision 5 **X-Ray Vision 5 **External Status 10 *Communication: **Vocal (0) **Wifi 15 **Command Suite 15 *Biology: **None *Utility: **Sentient AI 15 *Hardpoints: **2x Hardpoint Level 2 Free:4 **3x Hardpoint Level 1 Free:3 **1x Hardpoint Level 3 Free:3 *Weapons: **2x Combat Drones 20 ***4x Upgrade Hardpoint to Level 2 4 ***2x Upgrade Ballistic to Class 2 10 ***2x Upgrade to Electro-Pulse 10 **3x Recon Drone 15 ***1x Upgrade Hardpoint to Level 3 3 ***1x Upgrade to Tracer Darts 15 **1x Heavy Ballistic 15 *Leftover: 3 points Category:Pilots Category:Outer Haven Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: AD